Cast in Shadows BtVS POV
by Valhalla
Summary: Buffy and co. get a mysterious visitor with an even stranger message (set directly after 'Potential'). Crossover w/ Ats


SUMMARY: Buffy and company get an expected visitor with a strange message.  
  
SPOILERS: Some for 'Angel' up to 'Rain of Fire'; I guess the only 'Buffy' spoiler is that all the potential slayers are in Sunnydale and being trained, so up to 'Potential' maybe? It doesn't matter, cuz if you don't watch the shows, you won't have any idea what's going on anyway. ;)  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, get ready! This is going to be a big one! My original story, 'Cast In Shadows', is archived in the 'Angel' section of ff.net. Since the Scoobies are going to play a huge part, I thought it would be interesting to do a chapter from their POV, as opposed to Buffy and gang just randomly showing up and being all like, "Whistler sent us." It's sent right after 'Rain of Fire' in the Angelverse, and 'Potential' (I think) in Buffy's world, none of the other crap has happened. Whistler shows up the day after the rain of fire starts in Los Angeles, which (for my purposes) will be conviently timed with the day after Dawn and Xander's conversation. No reappearance of the Initiative, no slaughter of Wolfram & Hart ... Basically, the rain of fire still descends on L.A, Doyle's returned from the dead to help with the fight and Champions of the PTBs are being gathered to the City of Angels for the End of Days. If you want to know exactly what's going on (or what the hell I'm talking about), why Whistler comes to visit, etc., just read the original post; there's about seven chapters already and the next installment will probably be posted soon after this is. Just one final note (don't worry, I'm almost done!), the first quote's from 'Psychopomp' by The Tea Party and the second song is 'The Messenger' by INXS. Cheers!  
  
********************  
  
"I'll give you something more  
  
and you'll fade away  
  
one last kiss before  
  
you fade away  
  
lives you once adored  
  
will fade away  
  
lies you can't ignore  
  
you soon repay  
  
as you fade away"  
  
-The Tea Party  
"Look around  
  
Give your eyes a new adventure  
  
What you see  
  
Is a mix of past and future  
  
Your moment Is coming  
  
Hold on, hold on  
  
How you gonna be when they tell the story  
  
Everything we took  
  
Was it from each other  
  
Hold on, hold on  
  
It's to late to get around it  
  
Say goodbye to how we found it  
  
This is what we least expected  
  
Don't you put the blame on the messenger  
  
I've seen the flames  
  
That lick at survival  
  
Check your dreams  
  
Into the justice hotel  
  
The moment  
  
Is coming  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on."  
  
-INXS  
  
*******************  
  
The two lithe figures moved in the dance of battle, trading quick blows, fist meeting fist with staggering power. Each circled its' prey with a predator's grace, like a feral jungle cat waiting to strike; weaving through this strangely elegant ritual. Suddenly one lunged, precise, deadly; arms springing forward. The recipient of this attack sidestepped it easily, and with a couple choice hits, managed to grip his opponent by the shoulders and slam her to the ground.  
  
Buffy Summers groaned from her vantage point on the floor, staring up at the moderately smug vampire who loomed over her. "Okay, that's the way not to do it," she sighed, pulling herself off the gym mat and brushing imaginary dirt from her sweatpants. She turned to the tiny throng of young woman clustered at the side of the room. "So, does anyone know where I made my mistake?"  
  
The four potential Slayers gazed at each other with wide eyes, incredulous. Buffy and Spike's sparring was vigorous, skillful and wholly frightening. The girls couldn't even imagine surviving the vampire's first charge, let alone an entire battle.  
  
"You got distracted."  
  
Buffy glanced up the former Key to the Universe, currently embodied in the slim form of the youngest Summers' daughter. Dawn had been lounging on a nearby bench, keeping an observant, yet outwardly indifferent eye on the training. The teenage girl's long, honey brown mane fell loosely around her shoulders and her blue eyes flashed as she sat up, crossing her arms in defiance. Sure, all these girls were the next possible Chosen Ones and needed to be instructed and all, but she was Miss Current-One's little sister and what was she going to do if some icky vamp tried to make her a snack? Why couldn't she join in too? Buffy had taken her out training before the entire 'First' thing started, but since the new Slayers showed up, it had been all "You're too young, Dawn" and "Not now, Dawn". Even Spike was there, but Dawn was still mad at him for ... things. Hurting-Buffy things.  
  
Buffy nodded her blond head in affirmation. "You're right," she agreed, sparing a look at Spike, who was slouching moodily near the door, retrieving his discarded duster. The British vampire didn't miss the slight inflection of tenderness in her voice. "I did."  
  
She turned back to her pupils, ignoring his pleased features and began to pace thoughtfully. "You have to be focused at all times, constantly aware of yourself, your surroundings, your enemy." The Slayer paused by their makeshift weapons table, selecting a small but deadly throwing knife from the lot. "Pay attention to what's going on around you, but keep your concentration on one thing: the fight. And winning it."  
  
On her last word, Buffy spun and released the knife with a forceful fling, sending it sailing through the air at their newly-arrived, yet quietly unannounced visitor. The man, in turn, side-stepped the hurtling weapon with an alarming air of casualty, barely giving the blade a glance as it ricocheted off the wall and clattered to the ground. "Is how you greet all your old friends, Slayer?" he demanded half-mockingly, his voice tinged with a slight Bronx accent.  
  
Buffy gaped at the little man, taking in the ubiquitous fedora, loudly-patterned shirt and brown leisure suit, along with the aura of arcane power and demon-scent. "Whistler?" she stuttered forcefully, winning confused stares from all the Potentials and her little sister.  
  
Spike's features mimicked her own; a look of utter astoundment and slight mystification. The vampire glanced from Buffy to the stranger and back to the Slayer, still bewildered by the air of absolute omnipotence clinging to this figure. "What in God's name is he?" Spike inquired breathlessly, and Dawn was shocked to find blatant, naked fear on that pale face.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Buffy murmured in return, never taking her eyes from the short demon's form.  
  
Whistler chose to ignore all the perplexed stares and muttered questions, striding straight towards the Slayer with hearty confidence. "Long time, no see Blondie," he cracked, sizing Buffy up with those inscrutable grey eyes of his. "You're lookin' good for a resurrected corpse. How many times have you died now? Twice is it?" When said-Chosen One decided to forgo a verbal response and settled on an angry glare, Whistler, shifting uncomfortably, turned to address the rest of the group. "Hey all, I'm Whistler, your friendly, neighbourhood demon," he announced with a sweeping gesture. "I pop in every now and again ... you know, bring cryptic messages from the PTBs, liven things up a little."  
  
Buffy took Dawn's earlier stance, crossing muscular arms and looking very much like her little sister. "In my experience, seeing you is never a good thing," she said, her tone mirroring obvious distrust. "As I remember it, last we saw each other I ended up killing my boyfriend."  
  
Whistler raised an eyebrow knowingly. "And as I remember it, Angel wasn't exactly lookin' too cuddly right then." He took her silence as permission to continue and once more turned to face the rest the others. "Well, ladies and vamp, seems we've got a little problem here. The Big Bad's been stirring up trouble as of late, which I'm sure you've all noticed, and things ain't exactly kosher in L.A either." The demon paused, shooting a sage look at the blond Slayer. "Rain of fire, beasts emerging from the depths of Hell, etc. Not exactly happy fun time. Things are a wee bit out of balance and Evil seems to be winnin' the kickball game."  
  
"Get to the point, Whistler," Buffy growled.  
  
The demon continued. "There's a whole lotta badness runnin' around, courtesy of the First, way more than there should be. The equilibrium's been all thrown off 'cause of 'unforseen circumstances'."  
  
This time Dawn spoke up. "What 'unforseen circumstances'?"  
  
"Well, you for instance," Whistler retorted cheerily. "The Key to the Universe wasn't suppose to end up in some little girl. Your big sister's death is another, same with Will over there goin' all soft."  
  
"I resent that," Spike snapped, his earlier fear forgotten at the little bastard demon's mockery. "And why's any o' this matter to you, anyway?"  
  
"For good to exist in the world, there must be the equal and opposite presence of evil to sustain it, blah, blah, blah," the other demon drawled, adjusting the brim of his jaunty hat. "You know the drill, can't have one without the other. The PTBs sent me to restore that order."  
  
"The PTBs?" Amanda questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion. First finding out that vampires and all those other creepy crawlies exist, then finding out she was meant to slay said-crawlies, and now some short guy with tacky clothes talking about restoring the balance of good and evil?  
  
"The Powers That Be? The People Upstairs? Anyway, the gigantic cosmic 'oops' started with you and Angel's 'tragic love' and all the crap that entailed, then Doyle's premature death, where he passed on his visions to that cute young thing ... Cordelia I think her name is? Then you-", Whistler continued, jabbing an accusing finger at Buffy "-had to go and die on us. Not to mention Dawn and Connor's miraculous conceptions."  
  
"I was a 'cosmic oops'?" Dawn murmured inwardly, just as the Slayer demanded to know who this 'Connor' was. Whistler shot both of them a meaningful look. "You'll meet him soon enough, and believe me, you don't even want to know." He turned towards the younger Summers girl, his ruddy features softening. "You weren't a mistake, sweetie. You were just unexpected, and the PTBs aren't so big on surprises."  
  
"Why are you here?" Spike spoke up from across the room, his voice low and dangerous. He was now draped in his black duster, a permanent frown etched on his attractive features. "Why the lit'le story time?"  
  
The shorter demon didn't even bother acknowledging the vampire's sour presence, jerking his thumb at the Brit but still addressing Buffy and Dawn. "What Billy Idol over there doesn't get is that you're all involved, you're all connected to this. That's why you're goin' on a road trip."  
  
"Road trip?" Buffy exploded, eyes flashing. "We've just spent the past month fighting a primordial evil! The Bringers and The First have been killing all the potential Slayers, if you haven't noticed. We're a little busy on the Hellmouth right now."  
  
Her tangent was cut short by Whistler's rage. He suddenly seemed to draw himself up to full height; his voice took on a steely tone and resolve blazed in his eyes. He was more than a badly-dressed messenger or a low-level demon functionary; the love and loss of a thousand years was reflected in his gaze ... Buffy abruptly realized just how powerful this demon was. "You won't have a Hellmouth to worry about if the world ends. Don't you understand? It's all connected ... the First's sudden reappearance and the current apocalypse in Los Angeles ain't just a coincidence. It's all gonna go down in the City of Angels, and you need to be there for the final battle. Angel needs you there."  
  
The name of Buffy's former love caught everyone's attention; even Spike's bleached head popped up in surprise. The Potentials exchanged confused gazes, more thoroughly confused than ever. "What Angel's got to do with this?" the Slayer demanded, eyes narrowed.  
  
Whistler sighed. "Everything." He stepped towards Buffy, hands out and palms upward, like a peace offering. "If you want to have any sort of chance to stop the First, you have to come to L.A, tonight. Bring the whole Scooby crew with you; your sister, Billy, that stuffy British guy with the pathetic liquor cabinet ... everyone. But leave the pseudo-Slayers to me."  
  
Her brow creased in bafflement. "What are you going to do with them?"  
  
The demon smoothed the creases of his leather jacket. "Put them in a safe place. This isn't their battle ... not yet at least. Get ready to leave, the sooner the better. When you get to Los Angeles, head to the Hyperion Hotel; it's easy to find, big and spooky. Tell Angel I sent you, though he's gonna be a little more than surprised."  
  
Spike joined the conversation again. "The poofster don't know we're comin'?"  
  
"Nope," Whistler grinned, motioning to the Potentials, who reluctantly followed him. "Should be one hell of a party."  
  
"It's alright," Buffy instructed, turning to the girls who were under her care. All of them bore frightened, nervous expressions; Amanda chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, Molly played with an errant strand of her hair, a high-strung Rona cracked her knuckles. She felt bad for just handing them off to another stranger, but if things were really as desperate as Whistler claimed ... it was better this way. Better they weren't around for it. "Don't worry, you can trust him. He's one of the good guys. Listen to what he says and I'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
They nodded wordlessly, accepting this wild card Fate had thrown at them. As they gloomily paraded out of the room, Kennedy paused and looked back at Buffy. "Tell Willow I'll see her soon?" she called over her shoulder, her features betraying a slight tenderness.  
  
Buffy smiled gently. "I will."  
  
The brunette returned the smile and motioned her head slightly in thanks, following the others outdoors. Whistler moved to follow her, but not before casting a worried glance at the sulking vampire in the corner. "Leave as soon as you can, and bring all the weapons and books you can manage," he instructed, his voice low. Hesitant, the demon paused. "And keep an eye on the Cockney, willya?"  
  
The girl was taken aback by the obvious, if reluctant, concern in Whistler's tone. She felt the creeping suspicion that the little demon knew more than he was letting on. "Whistler?" she demanded, his name almost a plea.  
  
He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Sorry kiddo. There's some things I don't know and some things you shouldn't. Just get to L.A, tonight; find Angel. I'll be there as soon as I get the Slayerettes to a safe house."  
  
The Slayer nodded slowly, far more demure than when Whistler had first arrived. "Alright." It really meant "I'm trusting you", as hesitant as that trust was, and the demon seemed to recognize that. He favoured her with a lopsided grin and then, with a quick "good luck", hightailed it out of the room.  
  
Buffy stood quietly for a moment, still overwhelmed by the scene she'd just participated in. So many thoughts had flashed through her mind, many concerning hell beasts, the First, a rain of fire ... and Angel. Dawn's anxious gaze skirted between Spike and her sister, the younger girl wringing her hands furiously, unsure of what was supposed to happen next.  
  
"Well then," Spike drawled suddenly, breaking the silence. He straightened up, smoothing the collar of his black duster. "Let's go save the world again, shall we?"  
A/N: I know I just kinda got rid of the Potentials, but they were so friggin' irritating!!!! And I don't even remember if the Magic Shop's rebuilt or where Buffy does her training now, so let's say this is a "hypothetical" training room in the basement or school or something ... plus I think Spike lost his duster last season, but just roll with it. :) 


End file.
